Bloody Romance
by DodgerMcClure
Summary: AU & OC. Vampires, slayers, gypsies and a destiny that could be forgotten with a single bite. Detailed summary within prologue.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of the Newsies such as Jack Kelly, Kid Blink, or Spot Conlon. They belong to Disney and history. Saoirse "Irish" Callan belongs to Lady of Tir Na Nog. I mean no disrespect to religion went I use the idea of Judas being a vampire. I liked the idea from watching Dracula 2000. Enjoy the story_**

**_Summary:_**** A****t the age when most girls are trying to discover who they are, one girl discovers who she was with the help from someone who knew her then and must help her now. Skye Dodger McClure has seen more than the average vampire slayer. She has managed to follow two souls that she has seen to be destined for one another- one is her fellow slayer Saoirse Irish Callan while the other is a 700 year old vampire by the name of Padraic Spot Conlon. Blind to her own fate, all she knows is that she must connect the two souls before Jack Kelly rips apart the destiny one blood drop at a time.**

Prologue: 2039

The young woman pushed open the door to the cabin, allowing sunlight to enter the hideaway for the first time in thirty years. Along the wall to the left were book cases filled with scrolls, ledgers, notebooks and tombs of information from throughout the ages. Her flashlight scanned the cobwebs and dust ridden shelves, while her black hiking boots disturbed the layer of dust on the wooden floor. She swept her arm towards the back of the room and focused the beam of light on the picture that hung over the stone mantle. She stepped closer, causing the floor boards to groan with age. Looking around for something to use, she grabbed a broom that rested beside the fireplace. Using it as a duster, she wiped away the cobwebs before her and stepped back. Pointing her flashlight up again, she gazed up at the portrait to see a young couple. Their clothes spoke of a time where electronics did not exist but the adoration could be seen in their eyes as they stared at one another. Small smiles couldn't match the magnitude that reached those eyes.

The inscription below the portrait read, "A love shared through eternity." Smiling softly, she continued on with her search. Deciding that there was a need for more light in the room, she moved to the first wall and pulled back the heavy curtain. Dust particles travelled the shaft of light, giving just enough for her to no longer need her flashlight. Once it was tucked away in her shoulder bag she continued her search. A door stood to the right, marking the next area for her to explore once this room was finished. She moved along, looking to the walls to see more bookcases similar to the ones behind her. A small wooden box sat on the middle shelf with a few cobwebs hiding its design. With her coat sleeve, she brushed aside the clinging mess to show a detailed design which increased her curiosity even more. Pulling down the box and lifting the lid, she found a brass key resting amongst some old coins.

She ran her fingertips over the key taking in the woven design at the end. Getting an idea, she turned her attention to the door and made her way over, noticing that the lock had a similar design around the keyhole. Smiling at the discovery she quickly used the key and unlocked the newest area to explore. The sight before her startled the image she originally had of the cabin. While the exterior and first room held the image of simplicity, this room held the modern era; early 21st century. A large oak desk held two seventeen inch LCD computer screens, an old HP printer/scanner and keyboard. To the left of the electronics was a large queen size bed with black and burgundy bedding. A nightstand with lamp and an old digital alarm clock rested beside the bed while a cabinet and dresser were against the opposite wall. Her eyes quickly found that the only object that sat on the dresser was a large and very dusty plasma television; something that had not been seen for at least 20 years when they became obsolete.

The woman pulled out her camera and began taking pictures of the find. She had seen these older models in museums and textbooks but never up close; never at the touch of her fingers. She checked the drawers on the desk to find smaller notepads, pens and pencils. Making sure to photograph those as well, she continued on. Moving on to the cabinet, she pulled open the doors only to freeze at the find. Expecting to see compact discs or digital video discs, she was greatly disappointed. Instead of enjoyment, she found weaponry and war. Wooden stakes filled the shelf in front of her eyes while another held arrows. Steel daggers hung on rungs, still holding the shine they had held decades before.

"But… how?" For several minutes her eyes stayed glued to the tools of hurt before noticing something that didn't quite fit in. The piece that grasped her attention awayfrom the weapons was a leather bound book. Putting her camera back into her bag, she took up the book. Opening the cover, she found an inscription in fluid feminine script. ~*~*A passage through time cannot halt love.~*~* Walking back to the desk, she pulled out the chair and began reading.

_ March 2__nd__, 2009_

_Through time there has been talk of the undead. Not zombies who want to eat your brains or mummies who hideaway in tombs, but rather the night walking, transforming into bats kind. These are the creatures that can haunt your dreams, which can manipulate your actions and can create a lust for desire. I'm speaking of vampires._

_ From where you sit, you may think that I lie or that I am joking, but I speak, or rather write the truth. In modern society we believe we have known about the vampire since Bram Stoker first wrote the novel in the 19__th__ century. Decades later came the black and white movie starring Bela Lugosi in 1922's Dracula. Since then there have been movies and books filling the shelves with men and women who thrive when they come out at night and thirst for the copper taste of blood be it human or animal. Many believe these types of creatures are simply imaginary while others will accept them as an icon to imitate. They don't realize though that they are out there stalking their prey; feasting on the blood._

_ Reading this, you probably are asking how I know this. I know this information because I have studied their ways and all my lives have been spent tracking several vampires. Finding this cabin means that you have located my vault of information or knowledge. The shelves hold accountings of sightings and evidence that I have tried to keep from the media and police. All my lives I have worked hard to keep mortals innocent from knowing the truth._

_ Who am I? Modern popular culture would compare me to Buffy, literature to Van Helsing. I am a slayer._

_ I have no watcher to instruct me but rather books that have been passed down from other slayers and myself. Victims… or rather would be victims have asked me after the ordeal how I knew where to be and what to do. I tell them that I have studied their ways; that I've traced and tracked these creatures. What I don't tell them is that I get visions of sorts. I wrote earlier 'all my lives'. This is not a misprint. On the outside I look like any twenty-three year old college student. In truth, I am older. I am as old as one of the first vampires- the real Dracula… Judas. I will get more into that later in the book._

_ The reason I am writing this is to inform and to show future generations that there are some vampires that aren't as society- vampire society- wants them to be. The three that I have followed are that of the Conlon, Callan and Parker clans. The Parker creature took this last name during the reign of Queen Elizabeth I, but was created soon after Judas… or as he has been called Jack. The Callan line and the Conlon creature began together and apart._

_ When those two began I was an old gypsy woman of seventy-six. The year was 1352. Moving around killing vampires was easily done traveling as a gypsy. Living to seventy-six was also a feat in itself. Twenty years earlier I knew that I would be safe from the information given to me in a vision so I settled down as a nursemaid to the Callan family's youngest daughter Saoirse. I looked after her as she grew and matured, caring for her as though she were my own daughter. I was there for her during every trying time of her young life. I watched as a lad a few years older than her started pestering her and continued to do so through the years to hide his attraction to her. This lad was Padraic Conlon._

_ Eventually her disdain for him changed to love and one midsummer night they shared their first kiss and began their eternal bond. Once their kiss was shared, I knew my time would end soon. I knew that I would not make it to my seventy-seventh year and I felt that Jack was getting closer. He had managed to track me down once again. The bond the two lovers shared held a special energy that I hadn't felt before and I knew that if they fell victim to him because of me it would be gone forever should they not wed. Their portrait hangs above the hearth in the main room of this cabin._

_ I encouraged them to see the priest and share the sacred vows. It wasn't lavish but that ceremony was perfect for the two of them. Both mothers shed tears of joy for their children that were finally united, fathers stood proud of their offspring and their siblings smiled to see such a match. Like many things in her life, I stood by Saoirse and watched as she exchanged vows with her beloved. My death soon followed and, sadly, was to be accompanied by more. Jack must have found that I, his long time rival was in the area. I have gathered information that states he had followed my trail only to find that I had been dead for several months. Since he could not take his anger out on me, he decided to do damage to those I cared about._

_ He sent in some of his men to fetch Saoirse and Padraic from their cottage. Records show that Saoirse died that night, but not without putting up a fight. She managed to kill several fighting back and then a few more when she fled, burning down her home. This was not without consequence. One of the vampires managed to wound her, causing severe blood loss. By the time Padraic arrived from his hunt for their dinner, there was nothing he could do but hold her in his arms and watch her life leave her body._

_ Vampires who I have dealt with over the last few years who were there in Jack's army stated that Padraic sought out Jack with revenge in mind. Revenge or death, one could never be sure what he sought. However neither occurred; Jack saw so much anger in the boy that he damned him for eternity without his love. Padraic was to join the army of the undead. _

_ Everything I have written will become clearer through this book, but now I must begin at another time. Now, to write of the events that waited for centuries to occur. It began seven months ago, August 2008, when I met up with the soul of my young Saoirse for the first time since I saw her wed. Seven months ago hell came into my life once again in the form of Jack and his army._

**A/N: So this will be the first story I have posted in over 5 years… maybe even longer. College took over and when one is a theatre major- one LIVES in the theatre. Thanks to Irish for adding to the story in the form of her character Irish. To the lovely Laelyn24, the commas would kick my behind if it weren't for you…(as would the spelling mistakes from typing at three in the morning.) As for the next update, right now I won't state a definite schedule. I am beginning a new job for the summer and will just need to wait and see what inspiration comes my way! Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Road I'm On

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies as they belong to Disney and I do not own the character Saoirse Callan because she belongs to Lady of Tir Na Nog.**

**AN: Hello readers out there. I apologize like crazy for not writing and posting this chapter sooner. I do hope you enjoy the upcoming chapter.**

~~"The soul is born old but grows young. That is the comedy of life."

Oscar Wilde

~~What you thought was real in life somehow steered you wrong  
Now you just keep drivin' tryin' to find out where you belong

The Road I'm On by: 3 Doors Down

**August 2008**

Theafternoon sun shone in the sky as a few students wandered around the campus. There was still a week to go before classes started at the university so the influx of student life had yet to arrive. Every now and then one of the students would step into a shop to see if they could find a class text book, last minute supplies they needed for their new apartment or grab the latest piece of school spirit merchandise before the items flew off the shelves.

Unlike some who tried to stretch out their summer vacation as long as they possibly could, Dodger was amongst the early arrivals trying to move all her things in before havoc ensued. If she had waited to come up from New Orleans, she'd have had to deal with her neighbours sooner than she'd like. She would also have had to fight for one of the prime parking spaces amongst the U-Hauls, Sudans with mattresses bungee-corded to their roofs and overstuffed Buicks. She was sure that once her neighbours saw the size of her truck, they would go and try to convince the landlord that for everyone's best interest, the beast be moved to a side lot. This had happened in New Orleans at least once a month. By arriving a week early, she managed to get the parking placement card and avoid any parking lot disaster, unload the truck faster and not have to worry about a maze of people in the halls.

Now,this wasn't her first move and she doubted that it would be her last. As far back as she could remember, she had always moved from one city to another. Always being labelled as the 'new kid', she never had any real friends or a BFF, but she was rather content with simple acquaintances. Up until she was ten years old, her family had moved around the country due to her father's position in the military. She enjoyed seeing the new sights and smells, finding out that even the hot dogs sold on the street had a different aroma to them. Even though her parents apologized for every move, Dodger would just give them a sweet smile and pick up one of her boxes for the truck.

The apologies ended though a month after her tenth birthday. While she spent New Year's Eve with a babysitter, her parents went off base to a party, and were killed in a late night car crash on their way home. A few tears were shed when the Colonel broke the news to her, but when the time came for the funeral and watching the caskets lowered into the ground next to her grandparents, not one tear was shed. Many of the officers and wives and husbands who knew her parents gave her looks of sorrow mixed with admiration and pity. Pity for the fact that she lost both parents within one tragedy, but admiration for they could see how grown up she was and how she would make both her parents proud. Some would give their condolences, while others would say to each other how "Major Denton McClure would be proud of his little soldier."

Neitherof her parents thought that they'd be the one to go so no will was ever made. She stayed with her father's best friend until his own family was stationed elsewhere. After that she was sent around, bouncing from one family member or friend to another. She often spent more time with the family friend's than with her own blood. No one wanted the 'odd child' longer than they had to in fear something, well, odd would happen.

Dodger wasn't different in the way she dressed or a few marbles short- she was odd in the way that, as she grew up, she held a striking resemblance to her Grandmother Skye who passed away the night she was born. The aunts and uncles on both sides of the family felt uneasy about how much their niece took after the old woman in looks, and thought that she would get the same talents and become interested in the unknown like her namesake.

Sure enough their worries came true. Dodger enjoyed reading the gothic classics like _Dracula_ and _Frankenstein_ far more than any _Babysitting Club_ or _Nancy Drew Mystery_. She would rent any movie that she could that had some sort of supernatural being. She even went so far as attending kickboxing and self defence classes after watching the first season of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _at the age of eleven. She felt a connection to the genre that she knew no one else in her living family felt.

When she was seventeen, Dodger was living in Boston with a retired officer friend of her dad's when her inherited 'talents' hit her full force. This was also the first time she saw and fought a vampire. Dodger had been in the library looking for some books on vampires that she had yet to read when a vision of a girl being attacked in a nearby alley hit her. Before she'd always had a sense of déjà-vu but knew that everyone got them and so just brushed off the visions. This one though she had a feeling within that she couldn't simply brush off. This time someone was in danger. Following her gut feeling, Dodger dropped the books she had in her hand on a nearby table and ran out of the library. Darkness had already fallen on the city with the street lamps radiating their light in splotches on the pavement. She looked both ways, trying to figure out which direction to go when the shrill soprano scream came from her right. Sprinting towards the sound, Dodger dropped her bag at the mouth of the alley as two figures came into view.

The buildings on either side had a few security lamps on them, one on either side, shedding some light on the situation. Dodger could feel the bass pulse from one of the buildings along with the guitar solo screaming from a lit window. The library had been on a side street so there was a lack of traffic. All of these factors explained why no one had come to the girls rescue. Doing a quick surveillance, she took note of crates piled up, trash cans and a few dumpsters lining the brick walls. Leaning up against one of the trash cans stood a pipe which Dodger grabbed as she moved down towards the victim and attacker. As hard as she could, Dodger swung the pipe like a batter wishing this hit was the winning homerun against the man's back. Neither a groan nor a cry of pain came from him. Instead, a growl that sounded as though it came from a grizzly rather than a man rumbled from him as he turned away from his prey.

Now that she was closer, she realized that the moon was also actually the full source of light. The security lamps were pointed towards the mouth of the alley. In the shaft of silver light, Dodger took in the features she could see and instantly recognized the pale skin, the darkened eyes and last but not least the pointed canines. This was no mere mortal man before her. What she was dealing with was a vampire. She watched as the fiend licked his lips as he took in the piece of meat that interrupted his meal and smirked as he noticed the pipe in her hand. Dodger took a step back before taking another swing, this time aiming for his head. Prepared for the move, he grabbed the metal laughing.

"Weelass... you've taken on more than you know." His yell sounding like a whisper amongst the music coming from the buildings. She tugged at the pipe to get her weapon back and his laughter kicked in her instincts and adrenaline rush. Remembering her training, Dodger kicked out into his stomach, knocking him back against some trash piles near the building taking the pipe with him. The mess and assault caused him to lose his footing, stumbling and hitting the brick wall with a crunching sound.

With the adrenaline pulsingthrough her, Dodger took a quick look around for another weapon, taking notice of a busted up crate near the dumpster. She also saw that this was where the young girl was now hiding behind. The growls became louder from the vampire so she moved quickly. Taking part of the crate, she snapped the wood making sure that the end had some sort of point to it.

"Stay here and stay down."

"But…"

"You want to stay alive? Then do what I say. Stay here and stay down." She gave the girl a hard look and in that moment Dodger felt the monster grab her, throwing her body back into the trash bags he had just come from. She pulled herself up, tightening up the grip she had on the piece of wood.

"That all you got?"

"Nay… I like to play with my food before I eat." He licked his chops again taking a step towards Dodger. Her eyes narrowed as she stood her ground, weighing her options and calculated what she could do in such little time.

"You want to play huh?" He smirked and nodded before taking a lunge in Dodger's direction. Everything seemed to slow down as she leaned back out of the way of his fist, bringing her forearm up to block and lock his arm from moving. He bared his teeth; growling even louder as he tried to use his other arm. As he brought down the other, Dodger moved her makeshift stake straight into his chest, breaking through cloth and skin. Once the wood had pierced his chest, Dodger let go of the grip she had and stepped back. His eyes widened, the black orbs changing to a human green before a snow white, his skin gaining some pigment as he began coughing. What felt like hours watching these effects occur were in fact mere seconds as he finally burst into dust and flame. She could feel her arms aching from the fight as she stared at the pile of dust.

"Is he… gone?" Hearing the girl's voice, Dodger turned her attention over to her and nodded.

"He's gone. He won't be bothering you again." She tucked the blond strands behind her ear nodding"

"How did you know?" Dodger looked at the girl and briefly debated over whether or not to tell her the truth. Even she herself was having a hard time grasping the reality of the situation. It was better though, that the truth was hidden.

"Right place at the right time I guess. You should get going. I'm sure someone's looking for you." The girl nodded and gave her thanks again before running down the alley and out of sight.

As Dodger came out of the memory, she felt a chill over her skin and a pair of eyes watching her. There was no distress though and other than a few goose bumps, the chill was soon gone. She shook off the feeling and continued on with the unloading of her truck. As her mind scanned over the boxes trying to decide which one to go with next, Dodger turned her eyes onto her surroundings and did her own watching with a critical eye.

The newest place that she could call home was one of three buildings on the street that dated back to the 1960s. The brickwork was a multi-red with dark grey mortar and caps along the sills and roof. There was a fire escape made of wrought iron that weaved up on either side like two black snakes. The rest of the buildings were higher than three stories and were modern with security systems: guards at the door and up to date elevators. The one Dodger had chosen had one of those service elevators that she thought gave the old place some charm. Plus she also found that those types of elevators were far more practical than the small box like ones in the other buildings.

When she had been searching for a place to live, Dodger had taken a tour of the new buildings and while they had everything modern, the places just weren't her style. For instance, her truck looked as though it had been transported in from the 1980s. The black exterior had a few rust spots along the bottom of the doorframes. Areas of chipped paint ran along the sides of the back end as well as on the top of the cab. Inside the back area was the usual steel metal box and within was extra tools of her trade. During the day the case was padlocked but before rounds she would make sure to unlock it in case she ran out of stakes or needed a good old shovel.

The interior of the cab was just as bad, if not worse than the exterior. The two seats were originally dark grey, but time and sunlight had aged the material to look almost dull silver. There were rips, stains and every now and then a patch that had been needed when the rips were too many in one place. Other than a few fast food wrappers that littered the floor every few days, the only permanent fixtures inside was a silver cross that hung from her rear view mirror, a picture of her parents in the visor and her iPod dock.

Dodger had gotten the truck at her high school graduation as a gift from her guardian at the time. He said that the vehicle reflected the old soul that was within her. At the time, who knew that her soul really was old and had been around for hundreds of years?

Smiling fondly at her truck, Dodger decided to forget calculating which box to go next and grabbed the one closest, hoisting it onto her hip. Heading for the elevator, she thought of the day that had enlightened her about her soul, the truth of her talents and the fact that everything about her was destined long before she knew.

_November 2003_

_Dodger stared at the safety deposit box on the table in front of her. Three days ago on her eighteenth birthday, she had received a letter from her Grandmother Skye's law firm. Receiving the letter had been a shock. The note was short, saying that she was needed to go to the local bank with the key that was in the envelope. The words weren't even in her hand writing; they were type written. The bank employee was surprised when she arrived since the box in question hadn't been touched in over twenty years. The clerk removed the box from the wall in one room and returned setting it on the table in they had led her to. That had been fifteen minutes ago and Dodger still wasn't sure if she was ready to read things from the grave. After the clerk had left, Dodger had taken the key from her pocket and set the piece down beside the box, never taking her eyes off the metal casing. She had heard the odd story growing up about her namesake, but nothing that told her about her sudden interest into the unknown. _

"_Do I really want to look inside?" She traced her fingers over the box and then moved onto the key when the sudden flash of a vision hit. Unlike the others that she'd had of someone being attacked, this one showed an elderly woman setting a box, a letter and lastly a photo into the metal case. She turned around and Dodger could see some of her facial features in the woman's._

_The vision ended and Dodger looked at the deposit box. Any fears she had before were now squashed now that she knew what was inside but her curiosity was now skyrocketing. Who had been in the photo? What lay inside the smaller box? What did she write? There had to have been a reason behind the vision, that possibly Grandmother Skye had known that Dodger would be wary of what was inside and this was her way of letting her grandchild know that everything was okay and that it was safe to look inside. Picking up the key, Dodger made quick work of the lock and pushed back the lid. Sure enough lying inside were those three items. _

_Reaching in Dodger pulled out the photograph first and looked at the two people's faces. The man in the army uniform she knew right away that he was her grandfather. Though she had never seen a young photo of him, there were familiar traits from him she knew in a wrinkled face. A few times during her childhood she would go and visit him with her parents. He wasn't very talkative, and would respond more with grunts than actual words. Every now and then though she would sit on his lap and the two would stare at one another. The two of them would share a look of fondness and familiarity and would have silent conversations for hours. He had passed away when she was six and Dodger missed those conversations every now and then. _

_The black and white photo showed the woman dressed in a dress that came down to around her knees in a single color, a v-neckline with a few scrunched up accents on both shoulders. She had a pair of Mary Jane's on her feet and her dark hair curled and coiffed around her face. The woman now, that face startled her. Dodger's eyes looked into the woman's and felt as though she was looking into a mirror. She now understood why her family would always say she looked like her grandmother but would also hide the photos at the same time. Every detail was the same, down to what looked like a beauty mark under her left eye. Hanging around her neck was a silver cross with what looked like thorns wrapped tightly around._

_Setting down the photo, Dodger pulled out the box and took off the lid. Lying inside were a few more photos of past generations with all the women having my facial features and the cross around their necks. Beside each woman was a man in some branch of the military._

"_There must be some sort of weird attraction." At the bottom of the box was the very cross I had seen over and over again in the photos. The chain and pendant were both dull from being hidden away from years but with a little bit of elbow grease, Dodger knew she'd be able to make them both shine. Not wanting the piece to hide away in the dark any longer, Dodger slid the chain over her head and felt the weight of the pendant against her chest. _

_Setting the box aside, Dodger finally took out the aged piece of paper and unfolded the letter. Unlike the short, curt note that she had received, this one was written in a very fluid script._

Hello my darling granddaughter,

You are eighteen years old and I have missed so much of your life. But that is the cost I knew when your mother became pregnant. I hope your life hasn't been too hard. Every other generation seems to have hardships long before they should. But there is no need to go into that. What I am about to tell you is going to shock you and seem unlikely, but it is the truth.

When I die the night of your birth, my spirit and soul will become yours. This has been occurring since the first of our ancestors. We have lived since the dawn of time, or rather our soul has.

By now, you have likely had your first vision and have possibly dealt with your first vampire if not several by now. That is what we do. This is what we have _always_ done. We fight to keep people safe and to make sure that the vampires don't take over.

_Dodger stared at the written words trying to grasp their meaning. _

"_Grandmother Skye... was a vampire slayer? My family tree is made up of vampire slayers and we share the same soul?" She shivered at the thought and read on._

There is much you will learn in your life; some will be from books while majority will be experienced. Every vampire you come across will be different though can be killed in the same manner. Some vampires have gifts that create problems in trying to defeat them. To help you, there is a cabin that has been in our family since the revolution. It's in a forest on a small plot of land outside of New Orleans. We've been lucky that no one has ever tried to take the land or destroy the home. It is now yours. Within the walls are mountains of information that should help you.

Now, there is one vampire that I want you to be extremely careful of. His name is Jack Kelly and has been after our family for as long as we have been around. We share a long history and our family line holds something that he has wanted since his creation. He is more ruthless than any other because he is the original. He has had time to grow and gain knowledge. He has killed many and I doubt he will stop until he has control everywhere. In his mind the vampires should hold control over the world and the human race is merely around to feed and to entertain them. Vampires fear his wrath and I haven't met a slayer a second time who has gone after him.

As I mentioned in the above paragraph, there is something our family and particularly our bloodline has that he wants. What he wants is our blood. Whatever helps us to survive and gives us strength and visions lies within our blood and sings out to him; taunting him you could say if we are in the same city as he. I'm sure by now you have figured out that you are quite stubborn. All the women are but I must emphasize on this. Do NOT be stubborn like so many I have seen and go after him to fight. Wait before hunting him. You will know when the time is right.

There are a few others that I must tell you about. First, Padraic Conlon but now he is known as Spot.

"_Spot?" The name sparked something within Dodger's mind that she had never remembered before. A flash of memory struck of him first as a friend, then as a foe._

He is a general level vampire. He leads around his own pack of vampires and has the ability to alter a memory. My grandmother faced off against his group in the 1880s and managed to do some damage before he got away. Another who travels with him now is a Trey Parker. He is known as Kid Blink and has a way of manipulating dreams. Be careful around these two because I believe that if you come across them, you will come across Jack soon after.

There is one last person whom I need to tell you about. She is not a vampire but a kindred soul. Each generation has searched for her soul but hasn't been able to locate the family line. The soul may continue to lay dormant during your lifetime but keep an eye and ear out. The soul began as Saoirse Callan several hundred years ago. There is information at the cabin that will explain even more.

In my heart, I believe you are the generation to find her and we all were simply information gatherers. I won't tell you what to do because I know you'll be like the rest of us- stubborn and inclined to follow your gut.

I love you my sweet child. Be careful and be strong.

Love

Skyler Annalise McClure

1982

_August 2008_

The memory tucked its way into the back of Dodger's mind as she pulled out her iPod and changed the song to something different. The sun dipped behind a few of the buildings and she couldn't help but think of everything that had happened since she'd read the letter five years ago. She had found the cabin and had added a few improvements and modern day appliances. Dodger had taken all the most recent information left by her grandmother, organized and transferred it into the new computer system. Almost every night she had fought vampires and when she finished she would go to her small apartment in New Orleans, an hour's drive from the cabin. Here she would spend several hours studying for her bachelor degree in history, predominantly on the theology of Christianity and the Renaissance all the while cleaning her clothes of dust, ash and dirt.

Her travels had brought her to New York now where she would work on her master, but also to fulfill a vision. She knew that this is where she would find Saoirse. Her grandmother was right that she was the generation to find her and for their paths to cross once again.

While Dodger hoisted yet another box onto her hip, a match flared to life, igniting the cigarette that rested between two lips. The eyes of the person whose lips they belonged to watched as the new girl went about unloading the truck; watching as she paused now and then to determine what box would go next. They noted the way the girl took the steps into the building, how she would hold herself without the added weight and what she would do when someone passed by her on the sidewalk. They had watched as several football players from the new monstrosity called an apartment building had sauntered over offering her their help, likely hoping for a very personal thank you later on. This new girl didn't simper and take the help. She simply kept at her pace, declining them in the process.

The eyes took in her appearance and noted that this person dressed like any college student- jeans cut off below the knees, black and white striped top and her hair pulled back at the base of her neck. She looked plain but something about her kept calling out. At one point when the girl stilled, the person leaned back against the wall thinking they'd been caught observing. The girl simply observed her surroundings before continuing on with her work.

The shadows were starting to grow on the sidewalks and street as the sun went down for its' daily rest; signalling that night was soon upon them. It was time to go in and get ready. Night was their time to play; night was their time to have fun. Slipping out of the shadows and into their home, they took one last look at the girl. There was something about her that drew them near; making them want to keep a close eye on her. What it was... who knows, but soon they'd know.

**AN2: Okay. So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please remember to review. I don't care how short the review is, I simply want to know what you think of it. Thanks go out to my lovely Beta Laelyn who without her, I would have submitted this sooner but wouldn't have been satisfied with what I wrote. Also to Lady of Tir Na Nog who helped me think of the story line in the first place. **

**I promise with the next chapter will be some more Newsie goodness. Hoping chapter two will come to my mind a lot faster and smoother than before. **

**Kitkat681: I finished chapter one! Did you find a copy of the film?**


	3. Chapter 3 First Impressions

**A/N: Good October everyone. I apologize for not posting sooner but I have been hard at work with a new job as a maze painter and now Halloween Monster. I have just finished the first weekend of Halloween Haunt at Canada's Wonderland and tonight was the coldest. I want to thank everyone who has read the story and for those who have helped in making it better… LAELYN! So I do not own the character names of the Newsies since they belong to Disney and I don't own Irish because she belongs to the Lady of Tir Na Nog. Please review at the end of the chapter. I'd love to read what you think so far.**

**Don't be over self-confident with your first impressions of people. **

**~~ Chinese Proverbs quote**

**The lasting first impression**

**Is what you're looking for**

**I said oh, is that your first impression **

**And is that good enough for you?**

**~~First Impression by Duran Duran**

Stepping outside from her apartment building, Dodger took in her surroundings as they were now bathed in a different light. Building windows were lit up, looking as though they had hundreds of eyes; she could feel the bass from the cars on their way to the clubs and bars. Dodger's own truck now had a few neighbors after spending the afternoon alone, though the other vehicles didn't have large furniture pieces still in the back. She had spent her time strictly on the boxes and getting them into their respective rooms. Once that had been accomplished, she felt her stomach clawing away at her insides for food, so she took a break and went to an internet café a few streets over for dinner and some email time. There wasn't anything too exciting except for a few articles on strange disappearances forwarded by her contacts overseas. Her class schedule was there along with a note from the head Librarian. He stated that her advisor back in New Orleans had such a high recommendation that he'd like her to start the next day for work. This way she would be able to familiarize her surroundings before the other students arrived. That was the end of her good news. The next email was from her landlord stating he wouldn't be able to help move the bed frame or other large furniture that night.

"Looks like I am on the floor tonight." She checked her watch and saw she had thirty minutes before the time she liked to start her rounds.

"Something wrong miss?"

Dodger turned and saw a figure under the street lamp. After a quick survey of his clothes, she had to bite her lip from laughing. The person was male, looked to be between the ages of 20 and 25 and was dressed similar to Spike from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. He had on a pair of black jeans with a few faded areas on the thighs and a black t-shirt that formed around his torso like a second skin. Black combat boots kept his feet dry from the imaginary rain as did the knee length black leather trench coat. The only difference was his hair was a natural blond unlike Spike's bleached color and he wore glasses. She resisted the urge as well to roll her eyes and then shook her head.

"Just moving in issues is all." Dodger kept her heart rate steady as he walked towards her with footwork that had grace and a posture that screamed breeding. The night sky surrounded them and while the building windows gave off a glow, she wasn't able to fully assess his features until he stood under the street lamp. An untrained eye would have seen his appearance has bad boy but Dodger could see past that. In truth, his skin and eyes gave him away. The skin that peaked out from the black clothing was almost translucent while the eyes behind the glasses had iris's that were a bright blood red. She had seen this tactic before and knew he would try to lure her into a false sense of security so she would invite him inside.

Taking a glance at her truck, the man noticed what seemed to be her problem and a small smirk appeared on his pale lips. That movement alone gave even more meaning to his intentions and hopeful plans. Dodger shifted on her feet to make him think she was unsure- she never wanted to give away her identity too soon.

"Perhaps I could give you a hand. Four hands are better than one."

Predictable.

"Thanks for the offer…" She watched as his lips started to curl into a smirk. "But I'll just wait until tomorrow. More daylight to see what I'm doing." The vampire's mouth fell instantly into a frown. "Besides, I don't really know who you are." The man moved quickly, taking hold of her wrist before she could step back. Her heart rate spiked slightly and one could almost see the lust grow in his eyes from the idea of her being frightened.

"I can tell that you're new around here so I'll introduce myself. The name is Samuel Dutchson though my friends call me Dutchy."

Dodger watched as he took her hand, brought it up to his face and sniffed along the inside of her wrist before placing his cold lips there. Resisting the urge to throw him against the wall, she tugged her hand back and wiped the skin against her jeans. He didn't seem to notice the motion of her hand, but rather kept his eyes on hers, hoping to find another meal or pet for the night. He moved around her in the light, assessing her features and breathing in the sweet scent of her blood. "We can't have you sleeping on floor now… it could ruin that beautiful posture of yours."

Dodger had heard from her contacts and read in her grandmother's journal about this Samuel Dutchson… or rather, Dutchy. He was a smooth talker with a silver tongue having been born and bred into high society during the late 1800s. He was often sent out to find locations to set up and feed for covens. As to who he worked for now, she wasn't too sure.

"Thanks, Dutchy, but really I'll wait till tomorrow when I can get a hold of my landlord. Have a good night though." Before he could even respond, Dodger turned and headed back into the apartment. If he tried to follow her, he wouldn't be able to get past the main doors. Signs that read 'Private Property' worked wonders when this sort of thing happened. She could hear a growl as she walked away and couldn't help but smile at his discontent.

Once inside Dodger took the stairs two at a time. She needed to change before she went on her rounds and in her mind they started in ten minutes. She unlocked the apartment door and made a beeline straight for her room. Boxes were on the floor placed as to where their items were going to belong so finding the equipment wasn't all that hard. A pair of loose black jeans with leg pockets, a navy blue tank top and a grey hooded sweater jacket sat atop the stakes that she had kept in her kit. She changed quickly before stocking up on the pieces of wood.

Making her way down, she decided to leave her truck in the parking lot just in case Dutchy was looming around wanting a second chance at his lost snack. Cutting along the sides of the buildings and avoiding the downtown area, Dodger made her way towards one of the city's cemeteries. The idea of doing rounds in the place of the dead may have seemed like a cliché but she found that she got her best visions there and would have a better way at finding the newborns. This was also the place she hoped to get a vision of Saoirse. She knew already that the woman was a slayer and that she frequented the cemeteries at night but as to whether or not the tombs would give away her home was another question. Looking ahead of her, Dodger saw the gate and noticed it was already open a little. Someone was there already or someone had already left. Walking up to the gates, Dodger took in more of the detail. The wrought iron held grime and rust, hiding the black beneath. These areas of decay told her that this was one of the older weather worn locations.

"Stupid Dutchy," she muttered under her breath as she walked in. Though it was night and there was a slight breeze, the August heat was already making her sweat. Her jacket came off quickly and she tied the arms around her waist. Dodger's eyes had adjusted to the night and she could make out the tombstones and mausoleums. Trees were casting their shadows creating unknown creatures among the dead. "All right, let's see what this city has to offer."

Dodger made her way deeper into the cemetery, listening for any sounds that would give a being away. Out of the corner of her eye, she sensed and saw movement. Hand ready, she turned only to have someone grab her from behind. Instincts running high Dodger brought her foot down on her assailant's and brought her elbow back into their gut. Their grip loosened as they let out a grunt. Dodger turned around only to see a vampire turn into ash. Once the dust and ash cleared the air, Dodger saw a young woman with a stake in her hand. She wore a pair of worn jeans, black converse shoes and a jade color shirt. She had from what Dodger could see chestnut brown hair with a blue streak that set off a pair of very pissed-off blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you know you could have been killed?" Her voice had a soft lit to the tone telling Dodger that this woman wasn't from the area; that she was from Ireland. All she needed the woman to do was say her name and she would know for sure if this was the person she was looking for. "Well?"

"I was looking for vampires. Cemeteries are one of the best places to look for them." She rolled her eyes and moved to one of the taller tombstones.

"Let me guess. You watched _Buffy _growing up and wanted to try your hand at being a slayer. I saw you move in today. Let me give you some advice- stick to your books and leave this slaying to someone who won't get herself killed." A brazen slayer. Dodger's grandmother's books told of these. Often they were ones who sought revenge for the killing of a family member. The woman turned grabbing her things and Dodger followed after her.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Yes. Getting grabbed sure shows you know what you're doing." Dodger could hear the disgust in her voice.

"I managed to get free didn't I?"

"Sheer luck."

"Not luck. Practice." Dodger grabbed the woman's wrist before she could shoulder the bag but should have known better. In the past whenever she touched someone who was experiencing a strong emotion, Dodger would get bombarded by visions. Flashes of the young woman growing up hit her: one of her running with other children, another of a funeral with three coffins(,) all marked with the name Callan, and finally her fighting a series of vampires over the years. Dodger let go of her shaking off the lingering effects.

"Listen, Callan," Dodger said, narrowing her eyes. "I know more than what is shown by Hollywood."

"How did you know my name?"

"I know more than just your name. I know that you grew up in Northern Ireland. I know you lost your parents and brother to a vampire when you were 15 and I know you've been seeking the one who did the damage." Callan gripped the bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I also know that if you keep going at this pace, you'll be killed before you find him." Dodger could tell from the look on her face that she was wary but also still angry.

Dodger took a step back keeping her eyes on Callan and put her hands up. "You're angry. I get it. Trust me- I feel the vibes radiating off of you. You say you watched me move in which means you know where to find me. When you calm down and don't have the urge to throw me into some tombstones, you know where to find me." Dodger put her hands into her pockets and turned weaving her way back through the graves. If she wanted to earn Callan's trust and make sure that the vision she'd had comes true, Dodger would have to make sure this was on her terms.

~*~*~ A Week Later~*~*~

With a bag full of books over one shoulder, a small suitcase on wheels filled with the same in the opposite hand plus groceries and an extra large tomb balanced in her hands, Dodger somehow managed to make it from her truck to the service elevator inside.

"I should have taken two trips."

"It might have been easier if you had." Dodger looked to the voice, recognizing the lit as hers. Her clothes were casual but clean. Over one shoulder she had a similar messenger bag to the one Dodger had, while behind her ear was a cigarette.

"I don't choose the easy way often. Besides it was either I leave a book over 200 years old or my ice cream. Neither of them do I want to leave in there."

Callan's eyes surveyed the surroundings before looking back at Dodger. As the elevator arrived, she moved over and opened up the gate with one hand while taking two of the grocery bags and the roll case. No words were said between the two of them until they arrived at her floor and they were walking into the apartment. Dodger set her groceries, the tomb and the bag down on the kitchen counter.

"Those bags can go on the table. Dry goods and all." Dodger heard the thud of the bags against the wood top.

"You've got a pest problem."

Pest? Dodger paused for a moment before cluing in. She meant Dutchy.

"A blond one, yeah I know. I've caught him a few times watching around dusk. One of the reasons I haven't gone out for patrol… that and the fact I've been trying to catch up with work."

Once Dodger got the ice cream and other fridge/freezer foods into their homes, she headed into the living room where she found Callan looking at the books on her shelf. "Those are just the ones I could bring out of storage. There is still half a storage container in New Orleans." Her head turned towards Dodger a little surprised.

"You're from… but your accent it's not…"

"I've lived in more places than I can count. The New Orleans accent becomes more noticeable when I'm mad but that's because I lived the longest."

Callan simply nodded and continued her solo tour around the room. Dodger heard her laugh a little when she came upon the punching bag- pushing it a little causing the chain to squeak.

"I'm Saoirse Callan, though I'm pretty sure you already knew that. I usually go by Irish though." 

"Skye McClure though I get Dodger now and then." She watched Irish to see if there was any recognition at the name. Nothing. She just kept looking around the living room.

"So what are you studying? Law… because you sure as hell got enough books."

Dodger rolled her eyes.

"Christian Theology during the Renaissance though I have a B.A in film studies focusing on the occult." Irish turned and looked at Dodger again. It was a little difficult to sort out what the look was. "What?"

"Is that why you're interested in vampires? Because of TV and film."

Dodger bit back a groan. Irish obviously didn't believe that she knew what she was doing and when the time came, would run into a situation blind.

"To answer your question from the other night, yes. I watched _Buffy_ growing up, but all that did was spark my interest in kickboxing and self defense. I've had an interest in this… well in the supernatural for as long as I have lived." Dodger could feel the energy in the room shift to Irish becoming tense. "Listen, if you want to see that I can handle myself, then we'll go tonight and you can see it firsthand." Irish shifted on her feet and Dodger could tell right away what she was thinking: she didn't want to put an innocent in harm's way.

"Alright, fine. The gates to the cemetery; we meet at 9 o'clock." With those words, she walked out of Dodger's apartment.

Dodger spent the rest of the afternoon doing any homework she had from her teachers, checking her emails for any sightings of Jack, Spot or Kid and she even made up a few freezer meals for the course of the next week. Once that was finished, Dodger saw that she still had another hour to go before she needed to head down to the cemetery. Grabbing the stereo remote, she decided a quick workout with the punching bag would get her blood pumping. She hit the play button and laughed as Evanescence's hit from _Daredevil_ blasted out from her speakers.

"I'm no Elektra." And hit next to hear a techno pulse that would work fill up the room. Dodger quickly wrapped her hands and started swinging and moving around the space. The pulse of the bass matched her heart as she envisioned the bag to being a vampire. She had to be careful though since she'd already managed to break three bags in the last four months.

As one song ended and another began, Dodger switched from swinging to kicking. With this new motion, the difficultly level increased slightly since she didn't have a partner to hold onto the bag but the movement made the blood bump faster. She went through a few more songs before shutting off the system, and jumped into the shower. Once the sheen of sweat was gone from her skin, Dodger put on a pair of black jogging pants and dark green tank top topping the ensemble off with a worn pair of grey running shoes. Ever since she had met Irish, Dodger had been bombarded with partial visions of events. Often they looked like some sort of party but with dark colors swirling together around her. Tonight though she knew would be enough proof for Irish. Dodger made sure that she had her Grandmother's cross around her neck, tucked under the tank top. The stakes were in her messenger bag as she walked out the door.

She jogged to the cemetery that Irish had suggested and sure enough she saw her standing by the gate finishing off her smoke as she waited. Neither of them said a word as they went through the iron gates and walked towards the newest area. Dodger's pulse was steady and she kept her breath even as her eyes took in their surroundings. Even though the graves here were all under a decade old, the light here was worse. Some of the trail lamps were only emitting a soft glow while others had been smashed by trouble makers. The moon this week was partially out; hidden away by clouds. Dodger's eyes adjusted to the dimness of the light and she could see the outlines of objects around her, but she knew she would have to heavily rely on her other instincts tonight. Beside her Irish stopped in front of a fresh grave.

"Four days ago this kid was killed outside of a club. Police reports claim the attacker was a wild dog what with the teeth marks and the wounds on the arms."

"But you think that it was a vampire."

Irish nodded as she took a cigarette out from behind her ear and lit it with a match she had struck against her jeans.

"For about a month there were these kinds of attacks so the police set up these patrols to go around and keep watch for wild dogs. When nothing came up they figured that the dogs had moved on and the patrols stopped."

"When did this club open?"

Irish took a drag from the stick; blowing out the smoke towards the sky.

"Three months ago right after exams so of course the students went there to celebrate the end of the year. The attacks took place two months prior."

Dodger ran a hand through her damp hair before pulling the elastic from her wrist and tied the strands back. "How long have you lived here?"

Irish finished off her smoke and pressed the butt onto the top of the tombstone for good measure.

"Close to three years now. I was drawn here to finish up my schooling but also because I read that there were students dying off more than any statistical average. Turns out,

"There was a professor of Human Studies who was sacrificing his low grade students to a group of vampires as an initiation." Dodger finished off for her. Irish turned her attention to the other girl and in the darkness Dodger could feel her stare. "I had a vision of these events while I was in New Orleans. I was a click away from buying a plane ticket when another hit me of you and them."

Irish stared a little longer before nodding and sticking her hands into her hoodie.

"I was able to take them out with the method of surprise."

Dodger kept silent because she knew. She had seen the movements of the fight in one of her dream visions. That had been the first of many that included Irish; including the one that had ultimately secured Dodger's future in New York.

Pulling her attention away from Irish, Dodger looked around the cemetery once again. Shadows were creeping their way across the different tombstones and other than the one they stood in front of there were no other fresh graves.

"There won't be any newborns coming," Irish said, and Dodger turned her attention back to the girl. "This kid may have been killed by vampires but they drained him enough that there is no chance of him returning to prey on others like him. Though there will be a few who have made the old mausoleums their homes. Seasoned vamps. If you can handle yourself with these ones without my help, then maybe you're telling me the real deal."

Dodger looked at Irish wanting to roll her eyes but held the motion back and watched as Irish took to the shadows for cover. Shaking her head Dodger looked out into the darkness that surrounded her. There was a stillness in the air that was making the hairs on her arms and back of the neck stand on end.

Adjusting the messenger bag around her shoulder, Dodger reached inside and grabbed a stake slipping the wood piece into her pocket. In that same moment, she caught the scent of copper in the air. The stench was a mixture of fresh and stale with a hint of decay. Turning into the breeze, Dodger stood for a moment letting the creature catch her scent. A growl rumbled in her ear as she felt the grip on her should and the force jerk her into a stone wall.

"Such pretty skin."

Hearing the voice, Dodger realized that the stone wall was actually a chest. She felt a cold nose run its way up her neck, pausing under her ear. The creature sniffed once and then again before letting out a whistle that signaled two others to emerge from the shadows. "Family. Do you catch that scent?" Dodger hoped that the scent that he talked of was not Irish's. Each of them murmured their responses. "This is a strong blood. An everlasting blood. This one we will not share. This one is a blood I have had the pleasure of sampling before."

Dodger's eyes widened. She remembered reading about an attack on one of her ancestors. Annalise Thompson, Dodger's great-great grandmother had been surprised and bitten when she was pregnant. The vampire was named Sykes.

She felt him push her towards the middle of the grouping. Looking over her shoulder, Dodger took in the face of her attacker and what she saw matched the description and sketch in the papers to a T.

"Sykes…" Dodger straightened up and turned to face him. "I see you still have the gift Annalise left you with." She motioned to the cross that was burnt into his left cheek. No words came from the monster in front of her but a growl rumbled from his chest as he lunged for her. She made quick work of sticking her arm out ,catching him in the throat. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a retractable baton, flicking the metal out to catch Sykes against the temple as she stepped back. With the two hits Sykes ran into two of his lackeys before looking back snarling at her.

"You little bitch. I should have finished off your ancestor when I had the chance."

He nodded at the one to his left and the punk bared his teeth charging full force. Dodger turned using one of the granite tombstones to launch herself higher, kicking her new attacker in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Removing the stake quickly from her pocket, she thrust the wood into his chest watching as he sparked into flames and then ash. Once those flames were out Dodger turned her attention to the other vampires and moved towards the one on her left catching him off guard. She knocked him in the face with her fist while driving the stake into his chest. The sulfur smell became stronger as another swing came from Sykes.

"You won't live to see the morning."

"Well I'm pretty sure neither will you."

Sykes let out another roar and once again rushed Dodger. He swung out and in return she blocked with her arm but lost the stake in the struggle. Dodger couldn't afford time to worry about the loss. She instead focused on blocking the rapid swings coming from Sykes. His speed was a little faster than the ones she had faced in the past but she knew that the reason was his age. He had decades; centuries even, to improve while physically she only had a few years. What she had, that he didn't, was a visionary mind.

One of the visions Dodger had had over the course of the week was this particular attack. She knew what the outcome was going to be and where it would take place she just hadn't seen who the vampire would be. Taking a step back, Dodger swung her right leg out catching Sykes' causing him to stumble back enough to give Dodger some thinking room. She could feel no pain from the points he had struck her since her adrenaline was rushing like white water rapids. Following the vision she'd had, Dodger moved from the new tombstones, needing him to follow her to the oldest section where crosses were made of wood. She concentrated both on where her feet were going and whether or not he was following. Taking a quick look over her shoulder she saw that Sykes was close on her heels.

"Run little girl. Your blood will taste so much sweeter with all this fear running through you."

Making a quick left, Dodger turned down the path that she knew would lead to Sykes' second death. She felt a pair of hands grab hold of her shoulders, using strength to toss her into a few of the crosses unknowingly creating stakes for her. Dodger moved to her feet removing the messenger bag and placed it off to the side.

"Think you're hot stuff? Think you can do what your ancestors did in the past? You are nothing but a simpering whelp. You're going to die," Sykes growled, baring his fangs. Dodger rolled her eyes and straightened her shoulders looking at him.

"Quit yammering." She moved forward quickly knocking Sykes back a few feet due to hitting him in the stomach. Before he could respond, she let out a few more hits causing him to shuffle back towards one large cross. Reaching into her pocket, Dodger grabbed the new stake she had gathered from the broken cross. Her eyes focused on Sykes in the darkness as she let out another kick, knocking him against the cross.

"AHHHHH!" His scream filled the air as smoke started billowing from his back. "You… you…"

"Bitch. I know." Gripping the stake Dodger drove the piece of wood deep into his chest. Syke's scream became louder as flames and smoke erupted from his form. Within seconds he was nothing but a pile of ash. Dodger could feel her heart pounding within her chest. Blowing out a breath of pent up air, she moved back over and picking up her bag, she slung it over her shoulder. Applause filled the dead sulfur air. Looking over her shoulder Dodger saw Irish standing against one of the old elms.

"I take it I passed?"

Irish nodded.

"You passed… what caught my interest is that Sykes seemed to know you by the scent of your blood. How is that?"

Dodger made her way over.

"There is a history in my family. Let's leave it at that. So now that I've passed what happens?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday. I'll take you to where we will see a lot of work done." Irish turned starting down the trail before stopping. "Good work. I guess I shouldn't have held my first impression of you so high… not always what they seem." She turned back around disappeared into the night. Dodger watched as she left and knew that the track she was on felt right if only she could see the final outcome.


End file.
